DBZ: Foundations of A God
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: As Naruto lay dying, pity was taken, and the shinobi was given new life somewhere far from the world he knew. Now he faces new dangers as he grows not into a shinobi, but into a Saiyan. Rated M for violence, language, and later Mature Romance. Poll Added. Both One-shots out! Pole Now Closed.
1. Chapter 1

_**1: A Little Saiyan**_

* * *

Failure. Total and complete failure was what Naruto had wrought upon himself as he felt himself slipping away, the black abyss of death casting its blanket over him. It was over, everything was ending. Once again, even with the help of the Sage, he hadn't been strong enough. Why? Because he'd shown mercy to someone that had been his friend.

He looked down at the hole in his middle, blood pouring out like a fountain. Three times in his life he'd received the same wound, and it would seem that the third time really was the charm.

A warmth enveloped him as he faded, looking up at the grey skies before light entered his sight. A white, warm light.

 _Naruto..._

He blinked. _Who's that?_

 _Naruto..._

 _Who's calling me?_ The boy wondered.

 _You've suffered so much._ The voice said, dripping with sadness. _All because of what I started._

He was suddenly surrounded by nothingness, only that faint glimmer of light shining down on him, narrowing until it shone only on the wound in his chest.

 _While I wish I could do something for you in this world, I fear that nothing can save it._ The voice said again, _But you will know peace, and happiness in a new world, far from this one, where the chain of hate can easily be broken by the words of a good man._

 _Is that...you old man?_ Naruto's last thought drifted away idly as he passed from one life to the next, his form shrinking, becoming younger. A small, golden tail sprouted from the base of his spine as he closed his tiny blue eyes, and slept.

A small red light flickered to life, not even rousing the boy from sleep, " _Space pod destination altercation alert. Former destination overridden. Setting new course for Planet Earth."_ Said a mechanical voice, " _Life support system setting functions to support infant life, age six, beginning in three...two...one."_

=x=

Chi Chi was a lot of things, a worrying mother was one of them. Not only was her husband not on the planet anymore, but her only child of only six! How in the world did she ever allow that to happen? Sure she wanted her little boy to grow up and see the world and possibly space, but this is not what she meant! It hadn't even been that long since she'd gotten her precious little boy back and he'd just turned right around and left the planet!

"Honestly, why can't anyone in this family besides me keep their feet on the ground?" She sighed to herself as she hung out the laundry. "Of all things to happen right after a year away, both of them leave, and I barely get the chance to say anything." She sighed agian in worry. "What if something happens while they're gone? I mean they went to the planet that horrible Piccolo came from, so what if - "

Her worried thoughts were brought to a halt when she heard a keeing she thought she recognized as a hover car, but the noise just kept getting louder...and louder.

She looked up, thinking that someone was coming in from above, her father perhaps, "What in the world?"

What came screeching overhead was a small, round ship, shooting over her house and into the forest before crashing into the ground, and leaving a trench in its wake.

"Oh, now what?" Chi Chi wondered as she hurried after the ship. She recognized it as one of the same types of ships she'd seen on the Tv when the two Saiyans had arrived over six months ago. As she approached the vessel, the hatch popped open, and the woman dropped back into a fighting stance, prepared for almost anything...almost.

Out of the ship stumbled a small child. Chi Chi straightened almost immediately as the boy gave a small "Kyu?" at his surroundings. She noticed something else about the child as a long furry tail rose up. She'd only known two people with a tail, and they were both part of her family!

Said tail twitched slightly as the boy seemed surprised by it, batting at it with his tiny hands, and seemingly unaware of the woman staring at him. Chi Chi inched closer as the boy caught and inspected his tail, and a rock skitter from under her foot, startling the boy into looking at her. The blond child went wide eyed and Kyu-ed in alarm, scrambling back into the pod to hide.

"Oh," Chi Chi cooed at the boy as she approached, "It's alright, I won't hurt you." The blond peeked out from the ship, but just as quickly ducked back in. The woman giggled at the child's antics. It wasn't long before she was right next to the ship, inching her way around the hatch, and caught sight of the boy clutching his knees to his chest with his tail wrapped partially around his feet.

Seeing the woman standing before him again caused the boy to squeeze his eyes shut as she approached him. Chi Chi smiled as she reached a hand out to gently pat the boy on the head, which caused his tail to fluff up resembling a huge bottle brush. That soon ceased as the boy felt the pleasant warmth of the hand brushing his hair. He cracked an eye open and saw the woman still there, smiling at him.

"It's okay," she repeated gently, trying to coax him out, "Why don't you come out?"

"Kyu?"

Very slowly, the boy unwrapped his arms from his knees, and allowed her to lead him out of the pod. Chi Chi took in his appearance in nothing but what looked like a small burlap tunic, all else bare, save for what looked like a small necklace hanging from his neck under the tunic. She knelt down to, still smiling at him, "Where in the world did you come from?" She asked, not really expecting him to answer, but the boy just cocked his head to the side like a puppy, obviously not understanding her.

"Kyu?" The boy repeated curiously.

Chi Chi giggled, "Is that all you can say?" She wondered, and gently drew the boy to her, before hugging him to her. The boy's tail fluffed out again, but relaxed when it was clear she was going to harm him. As she held the boy she rubbed his back soothingly, attempting to relax him further so she could carry him back to the house. "There, there, you're safe, now, little one."

The boy mumbled something, probably another 'kyu', before nuzzling into her and wrapping his little arms around her. It didn't take much to know that the strange child had fallen asleep. His soft snores were a dead giveaway.

Chi Chi's heart soured a little as she picked him up and the child curled against her almost in the same way her son did when he was smaller.

She hurried back to the house and put the strange child in Gohan's room for the moment, and went to make a phone call.

Some time later, and an old friend dropped in at her request. "So, you're saying he came to the planet just like Goku?" Roshi asked, taking in the sleeping child in interest. Currently he was curled up into a ball, cuddling his tail like a teddy bear. "Hmm, cute little fellow. Strange though, Gohan told me that Goku was a wild thing when he found him, and you said this little guy was frightened?"

Chi Chi nodded, "He was terrified. The poor little thing was probably shook up from the landing."

"Well, has he said anything?" Roshi asked, stroking his beard, "He looks much older than what Goku was when he came here."

Sighing she shook her head, "You know I don't think the poor dear can talk at all? All I seem to get out of him is a little 'Kyu' every now and then."

"No one probably taught him," Roshi said, "From what I heard from Raditz, Saiyans sent their young off to distant planets mere days after birth. Makes me thing that either this kids been drifting for a while and happened on Earth by chance, or he was just recently sent out without any sort of education. Seeing as he's healthy, I think it'd be the latter." He looked at the wife of his student, "So, what are you gonna do with him?"

Chi Chi huffed indignantly, "What do you mean? I'm going to keep him!"

"This isn't some random pup you can pick up off the street, Chi Chi," the old hermit said, "This is a pure-blooded Saiyan, just like Goku."

Chi Chi smiled down at the boy, "All I see is a little boy that's lost, alone, and needs a good place to stay. And I raised a half-Saiyan," she put in, "No one else on the planet can say that they have that kind of experience. Besides, Gohan never turned violent when he was a baby, and I don't think this one will, either."

Nodding in understanding, Roshi sighed, "I suppose you have a point...have you checked the pod for anything?"

"No, I didn't wanna leave him alone in case he woke up," she said, "Dad should be here soon, so you two can check the thing out."

"CHI CHI! I'M HERE!"

Chi Chi sighed at the loud voice, "And there he is."

"Kyu?" Both of them turned their attention to the boy who had woken up at the strange voice, and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ch iChi was quick to pick him up. "I'm sorry, Dear, did we wake you?"

Instead of answering, the boy cuddled up against her at the familiar warmth. Roshi chuckled, "Well, I guess that proves your point. Boy's taken a shine to you. Probably think you're his mama."

Chi Chi giggled, "Well, seems like I won't be so lonely after all." She said, and patted the boy's hair, earning a soft 'Kyu' from him.

At that moment, Ox King lumbered into the room, "Hey, Chi Chi, good to see you again." He rumbled, and glanced at the child in her arms, "Where'd he come from?"

"Uuuuu!" The blond hid himself from the giant in the woman's shoulder.

"Dad, you're scaring him," she chastised, patting the boy's back soothingly.

Ox King scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Sorry, but who is he?"

"He's the little boy I told you about over the phone," she explained as the blond peeked around her at the large man. Ox King gave the boy a warm smile and waved at him slightly. He perked up a little, yet kept his tail wrapped firmly around Chi Chi's waist.

"Well," Roshi said, "Shall we take a look at the ship?"

=x=

"Ox, don't touch anything that looks like it might blow this thing up," Roshi cautioned as they rummaged around. He turned back to Chi Chi, "Are you sure you didn't see anything strange in here when you pulled him out?"

"No, just the necklace he's wearing," she said as she held the boy against her hip.

Ox King saw something that looked like a draw and attempted to pull it out, but pushed it in instead, and out popped a small compartment holding a letter. "What's this?" He took the letter and held it out to Roshi, "Master, maybe this is from his parents?"

"Let's see?" Roshi said, and took it from his student. It was a plain, white envelope, nothing written on the outside, and when the old man ripped it open, and took out the note inside, the language was...unreadable. "It's probably the native language. I can't read this, but maybe Bulma's father can translate it."

"There's some dog tags in here, too." The giant said, handing them to Roshi, "I think it said Naruto on the plate."

Chi Chi smiled at the boy, "Naruto? Is that your name?"

"Kyu?" Said the boy in confusion, only to get his cheek nuzzled by the woman.

"Son Naruto," she said, still smiling, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Hehe, Goku's gonna be in for a heck of a surprise when he gets home, eh?" Roshi laughed, stuffing the letter in his shirt. He then looked up at the sky, "Wonder how things are going on Namek, anyway? We haven't heard anything for months."

=x=

Naruto turned out to be quite the handful when he became comfortable in his surroundings, though he rarely left Chi Chi's side, or eyesight, he was curious. Curious enough that she had to watch him every moment or he'd land himself in trouble. In the month that followed his adoption into the Son family, he'd tried to make friends with a T-Rex, failing miserably when the grumpy lizard had tried to make a meal out of him, and ended up on the receiving end of Chi Chi's wrath, and adorning the dinner table that evening.

Another such time was less stressful for the woman, because the boy seemed to attract foxes like no other. Whenever she took him outside to play, the little animals were his constant companions.

Teaching the boy how to talk properly was another challenge for the woman. "Kyu" seemed to be a verbal tick that the boy was born with, yet he had trouble forming sentences for the first three weeks. It nearly melted her heart when he learned to call her "Mama".

As they had expected, the boy was physically stronger than most children his age. Far stronger than an average human adult. When Chi Chi had decided to roll the boy's pod into the storage shed, Naruto had picked up on her intentions and picked the ship up over his head with ease, moving it into the shed himself. Chi Chi was known as the world's strongest woman, but she was utterly outclassed when it came to a Saiyan.

Thanks to Master Roshi, Naruto now wore a Gi similar to what Goku wore on a daily basis, which the boy seemed to like as he liked showing it to Chi Chi when it was given to him. Orange seemed to be his favorite color.

Whenever Roshi visited, the boy's rambunctiousness reminded him of Goku's boundless energy when he was younger, yet this boy seemed to be stronger than the black-haired Saiyan had been at that age.

Ox King adored the boy almost as much as he did Gohan. Chi Chi did worry whenever they played together that the gentle giant may hurt him somehow, but that was never to be the case. If Naruto was knocked down, he got right back up and smiled. The boy was truly a ray of sunshine to her at the moment, and she hoped that nothing would change that, even when her husband and real son returned.

"Moma, who this, kyu?" Naruto asked her one evening when the day was done. He was pointing to a picture of her and Goku, holding a baby Gohan in her arms.

"That's your daddy and big brother, Naruto," She told him, "They're traveling in space right now, but they'll be home soon, so you cna meet them."

Naruto cocked his head, "Will I like them, kyu?"

She nodded, smiling at the picture, and taking the boy into her lap, "You'll love them, just like I do."

That day came soon, as it happened, when the call came the next morning that Gohan and the others had returned.

=x=

Naruto was nervous, "What if they no like me, kyu?" He asked of Chi Chi while they made their way to the clearing where his family supposedly waited.

Chi Chi, leading the boy by the hand, gripped it firmly, "They'll love you, just like I said they will. Your father's a kind man, and just as gentle as you are."

Naruto pouted, "But I not son, kyu."

"It doesn't matter, Goku would accept you without a second thought," she smiled down at him before hearing a loud commotion ahead of them, "come on, let's go see everyone."

"Kyuu~."

* * *

~Character Bios~

Naruto: Age 6: Sent to Earth by unknown forces, he is a Saiyan with unusual blond hair and blond tail. Upon arrival, he has no knowledge of who, or what he is, or even how to speak properly, merely able to use a verbal tick of saying "kyu" which he later tacked onto the end of anything he said. Like many Saiyans, he is stronger than the average child, being able to lift a space pod over his head with little difficulty.

Energetic and fun-loving, he hasn't a cruel bone in his body, despite how it is rumored Saiyan children are treated upon birth, even going so far as to try and make friends with dinosaurs. When it comes to meeting strangers, he is shy, but quickly opens up in a positive atmosphere. At present, without training, his power levels are unknown, though he seems to be fairly strong for such a young Saiyan, even though the children are lethal upon birth. Due to the destruction of the moon, his transformation into a Great Ape is impeded, which led to him keeping his tail with little worry from his adoptive mother, Chi Chi.

* * *

 _ **As Naruto moves forward with Chi Chi to meet Gohan and Goku, what will await the strange boy, and will it ever be known how and why he was sent to the Earth? Find out on the next chapter of DBZ: Foundations of A God!**_

 _ **Next Time: Porunga, and Naruto's Memories**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2:Porunga and Naruto's Memories**_

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what to think of the strange gathering as he and Chi-Chi entered the clearing. There was a large number of green-skinned people that exuded a friendly aura about them, all of them seemed to gravitate around seven gigantic round stones. Two of them looked like himsel and his mother, one of them sitting a tree not to far from the young blunette that was chattering animatedly with a man in white.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi called out, looking around the clearing. She let go of his hand and started looking around for her son, leaving the young blond trailing after her hurriedly.

But the blond didn't go unnoticed. Unfortunately.

The man in the tree saw the child's blond hair and tail, and caught a glimpse of his eyes. Something boiled over in him at the sight of the child and the next thing little Naruto knew, he'd ran smack dab into the man who appeared in front of him. Giving a pained 'Kyu!' as he fell on his rear, he looked up and the fur on his tail stood on end.

Vegeta was glaring down at him as if he were a plague, "Boy! Where did you come from?!"

Naruto trembled and scrabbled away on his hands and knees, only for Vegeta to grab and lift him up by the tail, which hurt for any young Saiyan, and forced a louder "KYUUU!" from him.

"You will answer me now, Boy!" Vegeta roared, "Why do you look like a Super Saiyan?!"

"MAMA!" Suddenly, Vegeta felt the cold touch of metal against his neck, feeling a thin trickle of blood running down his neck.

"Put. Him. Down." Chi-Chi said, pressing the sword against the prince of Saiyans' neck. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the woman, and scoffed, dropping the boy harshly, who scrambled to hide behind the safety of Chi-Chi's skirts.

Vegeta lifted a hand to move the sword away from his neck easily even as Chi-Chi pressed back with all her strength. "That little one called you mother. Is he Kakarot's son?"

"That's none of your business," she growled at him, "All you need to know is that he's mine, and you won't touch him. Understand?"

"Hmph, and what will you do to stop me?"

"I'm a woman," Chi-Chi pointed out, "I'll think of something."

Suddenly, one of the green men came between them, "Knock it off, Vegeta, or wasn't your little spat with Gohan enough?"

"What did you do to my little Gohan?!" Chi-Chi snapped, the tip of the sword coming to rest at Vegeta's Adam's apple.

The green man pushed the sword, albeit reluctantly, away from the prince, "He gave as good as he got. Vegeta had a hard time with him. You should be proud...now, about this little boy?"

"Kyu?" Naruto peeked out, "I no do bad, did I?"

"No," the man said, "Vegeta is just a hot head. What's your name, little one?"

"Naruto, kyu."

The man nodded, and looked over to one of the surrounding trees, "Gohan, stop hiding. I think there's someone you need to meet over here."

Both mother and adoptive son looked to the tree he was speaking to when a boy around Naruto's age, if not a little older, and slightly taller, stepped out in battle armor. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi rushed to his side and hugged him, "Look how much you've grown! I barely recognize you! Oh, it's so good to have my little baby back!"

She then looked over to Naruto and beckoned him over, "Naruto, dear, come and meet your brother!"

"B-brother?" Gohan stammered.

"Kyu?"

=x=

One hundred and thirty days pass and Naruto became close to his new brother, and Gohan to him. In that time, Naruto learned more from Gohan than he thought possible. While on Namek, Gohan's cowardice had all but been destroyed. Training was now rooted deep into him, and when Naruto happened upon him one morning while doing so, the little blond had sat starry-eyed as he watched him.

Gohan had then started a light spar with him, and discovered, despite his size, Naruto packed a powerful punch...a very powerful punch. Gohan had apologised over and over that morning for the hole in the wall of the house after he underestimated Naruto's strength as a Saiyan. One other constant companion other than Gohan had been Piccolo.

The young blond was fascinating to him, and his affection for Gohan was one other motivator for him to hang around.

Of course, when Gohan showed off his ability to fly using his Ki, Naruto excitedly wanted to learn how to do it. It seemed that Naruto was, in a way, like Goku in his eagerness to learn about Ki. While Chi-Chi did try to school the boy, he was no genius. He learned by practice. Meaning if he wanted to learn something properly, he had to do it himself, and all anyone could do is coax him in the right direction toward the goal.

He was smart enough on his own, his language greatly improving as well as his other skills, but as far as his school work went...Chi-Chi wished she could hire a tutor. But she couldn't bring herself to be disappointed. Naruto was, for lack of a better words, full of life and love. Even Vegeta, who Naruto was still terrified of, tried to coax the boy into sparring with him.

Vegeta's interest in the young blond was worrisome to Chi-Chi, but there wasn't to be an incident like the first time they had met. It was proved that Naruto, though it was explained why Vegeta reacted so strangely to him, was not a Super Saiyan. Using Bulma's newest Scouter, Naruto's power level were well above that of a normal Saiyan child at five thousand, which was why Vegeta had taken an interest in him.

He was strong. Now if only had to learn how to control his power. Naruto himself didn't have a clue what to do about it until he finally learned to fly. Fortunately for him, Vegeta did not frequent the Son family home. It was Piccolo that began teaching him of his Kiai.

Reluctant at first, Chi-Chi relented at Gohan's and Naruto's pleas. Naruto had a sure-fire way of getting her to cave by giving a big-eyed puppy-dog pout that worked even on Piccolo, though he refused to admit it.

In the time when he wasn't training or studying (attempting to study) Naruto was shown to have a green thumb. He loved helping Chi-Chi in the garden, and often went with her to sell their vegetables at the market to get more seeds he wanted to grow, all of which were soon planted in a large plot dug up by said blond.

"Well, if he can't be a scholar like Gohan, at least he can be a farmer like the rest of us," she remarked to her father one evening while watching him work while Gohan and Piccolo were training.

Ox-King nodded as he watched the boy fussing over a few sprouts, "I've never met a boy like him." He said to his daughter, "He's so gentle, yet when he trains...it's as if he's fighting to protect something." He smiled when Naruto yelped as a crow landed on his head and started pecking at him. "He may not be blood, but I wouldn't trade him and Gohan for ten other grandsons."

Chi-Chi giggled when Naruto chased the crow off, "I can't wait for Goku to meet him...I miss him."

Ox-King patted her shoulder, "I know. It's the same with me and your mother. Every day I'm without her is like an eternity, but at least I have you and the boys keep me company."

Suddenly Gohan was sent careening into the garden head first by Piccolo, ending up with his upper torso and head stuck in the ground, and an irate Naruto ranting over his kicking legs.

"Gohan, that was my watermelon patch, kyu!" Naruto roared.

"Mph feh fihoh!" Gohan yelled from under the ground, which Naruto translated to "Get me outta here!" he grabbed his brother by the ankles and yanked him out with only a little resistance, allowing Gohan to spit out a mouth full of dirt. "That was a dirty trick, Piccolo!" He yelled over at the floating Namekian.

Naruto turned his glare on their shared mentor, "Mama spent half our earnings on these seeds, kyu!"

Piccolo scoffed at both of them, "And what are you gonna do about it, pipsqueaks?"

That did it. Gohan and Naruto had a bit of a rivalry going on about their height. So far, Naruto was lagging at barely three foot two. Needless to say, both young Saiyans darted off after the Namekian.

"Remember, no blasts!" Piccolo said to the approaching boys, and promptly threw a blast of his own.

"Kyu, no fair!" Naruto yelled as he flipped out of the way, "I can't use blasts, kyu!"

"Remember what I've taught you about that?" Piccolo asked as he deflected both Gohan and Naruto's first attacks, "Focus your Kiai into your palm, or wherever it feels most natural, build it up until you feel like it's going to pop like a balloon, then let it all out at once!" He grabbed Naruto by the back of his gi and flung him towards the ground. Naruto tumbled end over end for a moment before righting himself, and trying to focus is energy into his hand like he was told, but it didn't feel right at first, and seemed to move toward his index finger.

Naruto looked at the digit of his right hand a moment before he saw a faint red aura around it, and grinned. He pointed his finger at Piccolo like he'd seen some men on the Tv, and let loose. "Spirit Gun!" A loud bang sounded across the area as a red beam of energy shot from his finger toward Piccolo.

The Namekian was surprised, but not surprised enough to let the beam hit, and knocked it away. "That's good, Naruto, but it's lacking in power, try again!"

"Don't forget me!" Gohan yelled coming in from behind and knocking into Piccolo's back, distracted by the blond as he was.

"Spirit Gun!" Naruto shouted again, firing a much larger blast than the last one. Piccolo, grabbing Gohan and flinging him out of the way, teleported out of the beam's way as it passed right through his after-image.

He reappeared beside Naruto, and popped him on the head with his knuckles, "Idiot, that could have easily hit Gohan, and done some serious damage. Think before you fire a blast like that!"

"I was just doing what you told me to, KYU!" Naruto said angrily as he rubbed his head where he'd been struck.

"Then learn to aim!" Piccolo snapped, "But, that was a good blast, kid, well done."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his finger under his nose at the praise.

Chi-Chi decided to put an end to the sparring, and rose, clapping her hands to get their attention, "Come on, that's enough for today. It's time to start supper."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as Gohan landed.

"Wait up!" Gohan yelled.

Piccolo gave a ghost of a smile before lifting off into the air and leaving.

=x=

The day finally came to summon the Eternal Dragon. When Naruto saw the beast himself, Porunga, he was terrified of the deity. But this was the creature that was going to bring back his father, as Chi-Chi had told him, so it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Dende, Gohan's Namekian friend, was the speaker for the dragon, and passed their wishes to the dragon in their native tongue. But there was a problem. Krillin, one of the friends lost on Namek, could and had been brought to Earth's check in station, but Goku could not be.

Naruto's heart sank at the thought of not meeting this person. He'd heard so much about him, yet, now he couldn't be brought home?

"I cannot bring the one called Goku to the check in station because he is still alive," Porunga said when the question was put to him, "If I were to transport him there, he would die, and I am not able to kill with the wishes I grant."

Bulma stepped forward, "Then can you bring him back to Earth?" She asked of the Namekian dragon.

"I cannot," Porunga said, confusing them all.

"Ha!" Roshi laughed, "I knew it! He's afraid to come home because there's something more powerful than a Super Saiyan here...his wife! Ahahaha - GEH!" Roshi shrank back when Chi-Chi glared at him with her sword drawn.

"The one you call Goku has contacted me, and said that he would be returning in the course of a year to this planet," Porunga said, bringing a smile to the faces of all of them...all but one. Vegeta growled and turned away from the crowd, moving toward the back of the building where Bulma's latest Capsule Corp. Shuttle was sitting.

As Goku was already coming home, the next wish was used to bring back to life Krillin, who looked confused when he appeared in his battle armor. "I..I'm back?"

Before the third wish could be made, Chi-Chi, with Naruto, stepped forward. "Porunga, I have a question for you." She called up to the dragon, "This little one came to me little over four months ago, and has no memory of his life before Earth. Is it possible for you to give his memories back?"

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled, "what about the others?!

"I cannot grant that wish," Porunga said, shocking the mother, "The one you speak of has had his memories sealed by a powerful entity that I have no knowledge of. I know not what would trigger the seal's destruction, but once done, the boy's memory shall be restored. Now, speak your final wish so that I may rest once more."

Chi-Chi, taking Naruto by the hand, led the boy away, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I was hoping the dragon would help."

Naruto smiled up at her, "It's okay, Kyu," he said, "I really like living with you and Gohan, kyu."

After Porunga was done with his explanation was done, Porunga was asked to bring back another man that was called Yamcha. After that, the dragon bid them farewell, and disappeared, scattering his orbs once more. After all was done, Bulma's ship launched, signalling Vegeta's departure.

"Where's he going, kyu?" Naruto asked as the ship rose from the ground.

Chi-Chi looked after the ship, "I don't know. Your father's important to Vegeta, though he won't admit it, so maybe he's going after him."

Gohan ran up to them, "Vegeta told me that he wanted dad to teach him how to become a Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan, kyu?" Naruto asked.

Gohan smiled at him, "It's an amazing power level that Dad reached while we were on Namek. It was only supposed to be a legend at first, but Dad did it."

Naruto looked at his brother, "Do you think I could do it too?"

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, Dad only did it after he saw Krillin killed by Frieza. If I had to go through that, I think I'd rather stay the way I am."

Naruto shivered, "I don't wanna watch someone die, kyu."

=x=

The Namekians left the planet after the next four months, leaving Gohan to bid his friend Dende farewell. So far, there was little to worry about since their departure. Naruto's and Gohan's lives were peaceful, Gohan returning to his normal livelihood of school work and training. Naruto worked his little garden happily, and trained alongside his brother, growing stronger with each passing day under the watchful eyes of Chi-Chi, who was beginning to accept the fact that both her sons were fighters.

Vegeta had not returned to Earth at all in the time, remaining away in his search.

Roshi would drop by every so often to check on things with Naruto, always amazed at the boy's progress. One day, while Piccolo had come by to check on their training, Roshi was treated to seeing another blast attack from Naruto that surprised even Piccolo. Roshi had heard about his Spirit Gun, but what followed...

"Shot Gun!" Naruto's new blast was shot out from his fist, multiple bursts coming out like a shot gun shell. The blast effectively tore up the ground he was aiming at, having learned his lesson last time, and not wanting to be hit on the head again.

His growth was stunning for one that had no prior training, and frightening to one Namekian. No, Naruto wasn't a Super Saiyan, not yet, but he was getting stronger faster than what should have been possible. Piccolo decided that it was a good idea to keep a closer eye on the blond, even though he didn't seem to be a threat, he was naive, and easily mislead, if anyone had the thought of using him...

* * *

 _ **These first two chapters are, for lack of words, fillers. Now that the last bits of the Frieza saga are over, we move into the Garlic Jr. Saga, and, perhaps, Cooler's Revenge. For those of you that want him to remember, Naruto's memories will come back rather soon, and you'll see just what happened to him in chapter one.**_

 _ **Also, here's a question, because since he's already failed, what would you say to him going to King Kai's, after dying? Or do you think he's strong enough for now?**_

 _ **Let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sith Raven's Shadow had this to say about this story:**_

This is trash 99.9% of all authors on this website have no skill at writing.

 _ **Here's my message to you on behalf of all the writers you just insulted...go to hell and bend over so Satan can shove a pineapple up your ass.**_

 _ **3: Naruto's Memories**_

* * *

"We're gonna get in so much trouble for this!" Naruto grinned gleefully, as the pair snuck out of the house, "Mom really didn't want us going to this party, Bro."

Gohan looked at his adoptive brother bashfully, "Yeah, I know, but stuff like this doesn't happen a lot. We've been home for almost a year, and nothing crazy's happened. No attacks, no invasions, not even a small earthquake."

"I know, it's great, right?" Naruto asked, "I love all the quiet! It gives me time to work on my garden!"

Gohan looked at the blond, "You really like growing stuff, huh?"

"You don't?" Naruto grinned, "You said Dad's a radish farmer, so just think how happy he'll be when he comes home and sees how much more we have!"

Gohan noticed a nervousness in the blond's voice that shouldn't be there for the normally happy boy, "You're...not worried that he won't like you, right?" The blond boy immediately blushed and looked down as he slipped from the window. "Oh, come on, Naruto, you know he'll like you!"

Naruto's tail twitched nervously, "Yeah, but - "

"hey, if he doesn't then I'll eat my tail," Gohan said, twitching his own tail which had grown back not long ago after a rather strenuous spar with Piccolo. "Now come on! We need to get going! Icarus!" Gohan called out quietly.

"You know we could just fly?" Naruto asked as the little purple dragon came into the view out of the woods, "Mom can't sense energy like you and me."

"Yeah, but taking off makes a lot of noise," Gohan said as Icarus came up to them, "Besides, Icarus needs the exercise." He said, nuzzling the animal affectionately.

"Sure he does," Naruto smirked, "After all, he did eat a cart full of my eggplants!"

Icarus cooed at him and licked his face in apology, still feeling guilty from the incident. Naruto had nearly cried over that. He'd worked so hard to get so many ready for sale, and half of it was gone before he even got it to town.

"Aw, c'mon, Ic, I'm not mad anymore!" Naruto grinned as he petted the dragon, "Come on, let's go!" He hopped up on the dragon's back and hoisted Gohan up. "I've never been to Kame House before!"

"You're gonna love it!" Gohan said, directing his beloved pet into the air, "Krillin was really excited to have everyone together again!"

Icarus took off at a lazy start, circling into the air before speeding toward the ocean. Naruto and Gohan laughed as the little dragon picked up speed, diving in and out of the forests playfully as the two boys laughed over his antics.

Little did they know how difficult their day was going to be.

Icarus suddenly stopped mid air, looking this way and that as if he sensed a predator nearby.

Gohan patted the dragon's neck, "Icarus, what's wrong, boy?"

Naruto was looking around as well, "I don't see anything around here. Maybe he's - kyu!" The purple dragon suddenly shot toward the ground, "Icarus!"

"Rwark!" The little dragon zipped toward the mountainside and spotted a cave. Naruto spotted it before Gohan and pushed his head down.

"This is gonna hurt!" Naruto yelped.

"Icarus that cave is really small!" Gohan yelped as they neared the cave. But he was ignored as the dragon whipped around, throwing them off and into the cave before trying to dive in himself, getting himself stuck half-way.

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up from the floor, "What gives, kyu?"

Gohan scowled for a moment, wiping dirt off his face, "I don't know, but -"

"Rwark!" Icarus squawked, trying his hardest to squeeze himself further in, unsuccessfully.

Gohan moved in to try and calm his pet down, but the little fella continued his frightened cries for at least thirty minutes before he finally calmed down, waiting another fifteen before he tried to dislodge himself. A rather comical sight by anyone's stand. The rear end of a baby dragon twitching this way and that as he tried to use his back legs and tail to get himself out of a hole in the side of a mountain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two young Saiyans managed to get Icarus unstuck. Naruto peeked out, not seeing anything wrong, but something seemed off about the area. "Hey, Gohan, is it me or is it a little too quiet out here, now, kyu?"

Gohan noticed as well, "Yeah, I can't sense anything, but something feels wrong."

Naruto gulped nervously, "Should we go back home?"

"No, I wanna see what's going on," Gohan said and hopped out of the cave, floating over to Icarus. "C'mon, boy," he settled on the dragon's back, and looked back at his brother, "You coming?"

"Heck, yeah," the blond said, settling in behind him. Icarus flew off in the direction of Kame House again, slowly this time, seemingly still uneasy.

=x=

While this was going on, Chi-Chi had found out that her two boys were gone...and she was furious!

"I can't believe those two would do this!" She ranted as she flew over the ocean toward the offending party, not knowing that she had completely missed her sons by at least half and hour while they hid. "If I find out they're at that party, then I'll ground them for life!"

Soon enough, she spotted the bright pink house with red letters and roof tiles, seeing all of Goku's friends in or around the water. She smirked and veered her plane toward the water.

Krillin had just popped his head about the water, waving merrily at a blunette woman on the shore in a yellow one-piece when she yelled a warning to him. Krillin turned around only for Chi-Chi's plane to crash down into the water, swamping him. He came back up sputtering as the hatch opened up, revealing Son Chi-Chi, a very angry Son Chi-Chi. "Uh, hi there, Chi - "

"Where are they?!" The irate woman growled, "Where's Gohan and Naruto?"

Krillin blinked, "You mean they're not still at home?" He asked in confusion, "Really, Chi-Chi, I haven't seen them yet if they're coming."

Growling loud, Son matriarch lept from the plane and landed on the shore a good thirty feet away, "Then you don't mind if I wait here for them?"

Roshi came out of the comfort of his lawn chair. "Chi-Chi, you know this is only going to make them rebel, right?"

Chi-Chi huffed, "I can't have them hanging around with a bunch of layabouts like you, Roshi!"

"And they can't spend their days cooped up on your farm, studying all the time." The old man said, tapping his his walking stick, "It's a wonderful thing you've done, schooling those boys as you have, but they're only children, and you need to let them act like it."

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my own children?!"

The yellow clad blunette lowered her shades, and looked at the woman in a huff, "God, you're so annoying, Grandma, no wonder those kids took off!" Beside her, Bulma, and Yamcha stiffened as Chi-Chi turned her glare upon the girl, a red aura erupting around her.

"What did you say you spoiled little brat!?" Chi-Chi roared, "How dare you say that to me?!"

"Maron!" Krillin yelled from the water, trying to distract his girlfriend, "Come on in, the water feels great!"

"Okay!" Maron shouted, happily jogging into the water before diving in. Chi-Chi made to pursue her, but Yamcha and Roshi restrained her, kicking and screaming at the airheaded girl.

Swimming further out for safeties' sake, Krillin fell back alongside the girl, "Maron, you really need to be careful about what you say to that lady," he said, "She's considered the most powerful female martial artist in the world for a good reason."

Maron smiled at the former monk, "Oh, you worry too much, Sweetie," she splashed him in the face playfully, "She doesn't scare me!"

"She does me," Krillin muttered, only to feel the girl's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Don't worry," Maron whispered against his ear, making the man shiver, "I'll protect you from the old lady." Before he could say anything, Maron claimed his lips and pushed them both under water.

Unbeknownst to them, as they continued their underwater kiss, a thick, black mist passed over the sea, heading straight for Turtle Island.

Meanwhile, as Gohan and Naruto neared the island, Icarus started whimpering again, and dipped down low to the water. Gohan reached down and petted the dragon's neck in reassurance, "It's okay, boy, we're almost there."

Naruto peeked around his shoulder and saw the house and small island, "Hey, I think I see it, kyu!"

Gohan nodded and smiled as he spotted a pair down in the water, "Hey, it's Krillin!" He yelled, directing Icarus down toward them, "Krillin!"

Krillin looked up from where he had just surfaced with Maron, and smiled widely, giving the two boys a wave, "Heeeey!" He called out. Maron saw them coming and waved as well, smiling brilliantly.

Icarus squawked as he neared the water, hovering over it just barely as the pair swam over to them, "Man is it good to see you two!" Krillin said, then frowned, "You guys are in deep! Chi-Chi's here, and she's furious!"

Both boy's blanched, "Mom's here!?" Naruto yelped, his tail going bottle brush in fear, "Oh, man, I knew it, kyu!" He said frantically.

"Ah, um, I -we could explain, and - " Gohan sputtered in fear of his mother's wrath.

"Hi there, cutie," Maron smiled as she swam up to pet Icarus, the little dragon loving the attention she was giving him.

Gohan and Naruto sighed, both knowing that it was time to face the music, or, in this case, sore bottoms.

Gohan reluctantly flew Icarus toward the island, "Maybe we could fly back home and tell her we were just out playing?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Gohan shook his head, "No, it wouldn't feel right. Dad always told me it was wrong to lie."

Krillin nodded as he treaded water beside them with Maron holding onto Icarus's tail, "He was right there, and lying to Chi-Chi could be worse than anything else."

The water got shallow as they neared the shore, and both boy's saw Chi-Chi glaring out at them with her arms crossed, looking angrier than either boy had ever seen her. Naruto gulped. "Been nice knowing you, Gohan, kyu."

"Yeah," the boy said morosely, "Same here, Naruto." Below them, Icarus let out a low growl of warning as they neared the group, surprisingly all of them were standing on the shore waiting for them.

Icarus kept growling, directing it entirely at the woman standing before him, which shocked both boys as Icarus had often shown his liking for their mother...

Gohan jumped off first, followed by the young blond, both walking up to her and looking down, "Mom, we're really, really sorry for sneaking out like this, we just - "

BAM

Gohan was punched, hard, in the face and sent sprawling by his mother, shocking him and Naruto even further as she advanced on them, cracking her knuckles menacingly, "Mom!?" Gohan yelped as he held his injured cheek.

"Mom, what - " WHAM Naruto yelped as he was thrown back by a vicious kick from Yamcha, "Why?!"

"You've both been very, very bad boys," Chi-Chi snarled at them, and both noticed that her eyes were no longer black, but red, and she sported a dainty set of fangs on her lower and upper jaw. "Now it's time for you punishment!" She lunged at them, and Naruto and Gohan scrambled out of her path and into the air, only to be set upon by Yamcha, attacking them relentlessly.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled, running out of the water, "What gives?!" he lept into the air and knocked Yamcha down to the ground, where he and the boys landed, Krillin falling into a fighting stance. "What's going on here, guys? Start talking!"

"Uuuh," Maron cried as she was advanced upon by Roshi, and used a lawn chair to defend herself by knocking him repeatedly over the head, "What's going on here, Krillin? Why's everyone acting so mean?!"

"I don't know, just don't let'em get near you!" Krillin yelled as Bulma and Yamcha attacked him, surprising him with the other blunette's agility, "Damn! I didn't think Bulma was this fast!"

Puar and Oolong attacked the unfortunate Icarus, while Naruto and Gohan were faced with the impossible task of their own mother. Chi-Chi launched herself at her sons with lethal intent, swiping at them with her nails as if there claws. Gohan had little choice, it was either defend or attack, but it was still his mother. Naruto was much the same, not being able to bring himself harm the woman that had cared for him.

But that was easier said than done. Chi-Chi was as relentless as they came when she fought, not giving an inch. Naruto tried to duck in and hold her down, only for her to spin her body around like a top, escaping his grip and throwing the blond to the ground.

Gohan came in with a wild haymaker and clipped her in the abdomen, prompting her to roundhouse him in the stomach, landing him right beside Naruto in the sand.

Krillin was fairing only slightly better than the two children, as Yamcha wasn't near as strong as he. Bulma was the problem, because he could easily kill her if he wasn't careful.

Said bluenette came at him again, attempting to bite him. He stepped aside and gave her a gentle tap and knocked her to the ground, following up with an uppercut to Yamcha when he closed in.

Chi-Chi lunged at the two children once again, her hands out in grasping motions, her fangs bared. Naruto and Gohan spit off to either side of her, giving her a a double palm heel strike to her back, sending her into the water.

Puar was sent flying by Icarus's tail while Oolong was headbutted into the water, colliding with Chi-Chi. The two boys flipped and landed back on the ground, worried that they'd hurt her, but that was a misplaced worry. Chi-Chi got back up without any sign of injury, glaring hatefully at them.

"Mom, why are you doing this!?" Gohan whined, "Why is this happening!?"

Suddenly, laughter erupted from above them, causing Naruto to go on the defensive, "It's because of the Black Water Mist Lord Garlic Jr. spread across the world," a white-haired, blue skinned being said with a laugh, "You were quite unlucky that you avoided the mist, since now all of Earth is under its influence. You three, Kami and his lackey are the only one's left."

A larger, bulkier creature floated alongside him, "That won't be long," he said, "Why not let them infect you? That way you can stop fighting your friends, huh?"

Naruto growled as the four beings floated above them before landing on the beach. Gohan looked at them in shock, "Garlic Jr? How did he escape?!"

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

Gohan glanced at him, "He's a really nasty little imp that kidnapped me two years ago. He used the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal, but Dad and Mister Piccolo threw him into the Dead Zone he created."

"That's right," the white haired one said, "But thanks to the Makyo Star, he was able to escape, and now the world is ours for the taking."

"Says who?!" Naruto snapped, charging up his Ki.

"The Spice Boys, that's who," the purple one laughed.

Naruto's Ki dropped, "Spice Boys..." he looked over at Gohan, "Ain't that the name of that band Bulma likes?"

Gohan laughed nervously, "That's the Spice Girls, Naruto."

The short one roared, "What did you call us, you brats!?"

"Easy, Salt," the leader smirked, "They won't be making jokes much longer. Mustard? You take the blond, Salt can have the other."

Naruto gulped and dropped down into the stance taught to him by Piccolo as the large creature lumber toward him, cracking his knuckles, "No hard feelings, loser."

 _You're such a loser, Naruto_. Naruto shook his head, "What the - ?"

"Eyes up, brat!" Mustard roared and kicked him in the gut, and Naruto was sent careening into the air before stopping himself, and arrowing in on the red-head.

"Shot Gun!" Naruto called out his attack, and Mustard laughed maniacally as he darted and flipped out of the Ki blasts. Naruto wasn't done, though and held up both hands, "Double Shot!" Firing twin blasts from his left and right trigger fingers, Mustard knocked them both away.

Meanwhile, Gohan's fight with Salt was not an easy one, the short Makyan was stronger than he looked, and much faster. The two were exchanging blows almost too fast for Gohan to keep up.

"Don't forget about me, you bastards!" Krillin's voice rang out as he barrelled into the fray to aid Gohan, kicking Salt right across the jaw. Salt bounced off the ground and back up toward them as Naruto hit the ground running to engage Mustard, his smaller size giving him an advantage in speed. Mustard threw a left cross at him and Naruto ducked under it to hammer him in the stomach with a strong kick, staggering the fighter.

"You...little runt!" Mustard growled, grabbing Naruto by his hair before he could get away, and lifting him up to eye-level, "I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Makyan!" He punched the boy in the face multiple times, bloodying his face, and tossed him toward the house, crashing him into the wall.

"Naruto!" Gohan yelled.

 _Naruto!_

 _There's that voice again._ Naruto thought fleetingly as his consciousness started to fade. _Who...who is that...it sounds so familiar._

 _Oh God, there's so much blood! Kakashi! Do something!_

 _Kakashi...I...know that name..._

Sakura, _there's nothing we can do,_ he heard a distant, softer voice. _We're too late._

 _Don't say that!_

 _Sakura...Kakashi..._ Blood dripped down his face, staining his Gi red, _I remember them..._ He opened his eyes, seeing an enormous shadow crossing over him.

Mustard grinned, raising his foot, "You're done, loser!"

 _You're such a loser, Naruto, is this really the best you can do?_

 _Sa...Sasuke?_

Suddenly, Mustard was thrown back just as he was about to stomp on the boy by a massive wave of energy. He skidded to a halt in front of his comrades, joined by Salt when he felt the Ki radiating from the boy.

Gohan and Krillin landed on the ground by the porch as Naruto stood up, surrounded by a white aura of Ki, and a burning hatred in his eyes that seemed foreign to his brother. This was not the happy little blond he'd called family anymore.

"My name isn't loser," Naruto growled out, looking up as the aura disappeared, "It's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm about to kick your asses, believe that!"

* * *

Character Bios

Makyan Race: Also known as the Serpent Race, the Makyans are a race of demons that once inhabited Makyo Star which comes close to the Earth once every 5000 years. The features of this race vary, except that they all have pointed ears and fangs, and can use a transformation to increase their size and strength, making them dangerous warriors. Though it is unknown if this is true for all Makyans, most have been known to be violent and evil beings.

Son Uzumaki Naruto: After his memories were restored, Naruto's power grew immensely as his anger at his opponents cruelty to his newfound family and friends. It is still unknown how and why he was sent to this Universe, other than the fact that whoever or whatever did it, wanted the child to have a better life.

 _ **Took a bit to get this one out, but I'm hoping you all liked it! Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Got'cha

_**Got'cha. Why are on this page? Hit the "Next" button and get to the new chapter ;) And don't forget to see the new Poll up! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously on DBZ- FOAG: Garlic Jr.'s plot to take his revenge upon the world and rule it led to the Black Water Mist being spread across the world, leaving only a handful heroes uneffected. During a fierce confrontation with the Spice Boys, Naruto's memories partially return, and the young Saiyan's power erupts!**_

 _ **Kurama: Shut up! When do I get my part!  
**_

 ** _Announcer: Where'd you come from?! SECURITY!_**

 ** _Kurama: Muahahahahaha!_**

 _ **4: Garlic Jr.**_

* * *

Naruto's glare only intensified as he stalked toward the hulking Makyan. Mustard grinned and shot forward, not letting the child reach him. Naruto jumped up tin intercept him, and slammed his knee into the Makyan's face. Mustard roared in pained as he held his nose, all the while Naruto was flipping around for another attack. Salt saw the trouble the larger demon was having, and laughed, "Hey, Mustard, need...help..." His words died in his throat as his eyes widened.

Makyans were intuned with their senses and could easily sense power levels easier than any human could. The blond's was skyrocketing! And he soon found out why.

In the boy's right hand formed a screaming disc of energy in the shape of a shuriken, the four blades spinning in his palm almost lazily.

"SCATTER!" Salt roared, and all four of them took to the air to avoid the attack, Mustard being the slowest, and, by fault, Naruto's main target.

"This is what you get when you mess with my family!" Naruto yelled, and reared back to thrown "RASENSHURIKEN!" He hurled the attack after the fleeing Makyans, who flickered out of the blast's path, all except for one. Mustard was still dazed from the knock he took to the face, and couldn't see the attack coming. Vinegar flew in to intervene, grabbing the brawny red-head and hauling out of harm's way, only for the disc's center to expand in massive ball of energy.

"Shit!" Mustard screamed as his left arm was engulfed in the attack, and seemed to be pulling him in. He gave his arm a hard yank, and severed it at the shoulder, his purple blood spraying out as the ball disappeared.

Naruto, winded from the powerful attack, was left on the ground gasping for breath, "D-dammit...I used too much energy..." He looked over at a stunned Gohan and Krillin, surprised that they weren't having to fend off their friends, who were knelt on the ground, bowing to the Makyans. "T-think you can finish him?"

Krillin, shaking off his surprise, looked up at the injured demon, and grinned, "Oh, yeah, he's toast when I get through with him!" He blasted off, making a beeline for Mustard, only to be knocked out of the sky by Spice.

"I don't think so, Baldy," the blue-skinned demon said, casting his glare down on the blond, "We've played with these weakling enough...kill the blond first. Rip his arms off in retribution for Mustard's arm."

"Try it!" Gohan yelled, and held his hands above his head, overlapping them, "Masenko-HA!" The powerful beam attack he'd learned from Piccolo shot right for the injured Makyan, but Mustard just batted it away with his remaining arm.

"Think again," the demon said, grinning, "It'll take more than that to kill m - " Suddenly, out of nowhere, a spiraling beam shot through his chest, "GRAUH!"

"Mustard!" Spice, and the others yelled at once as their comrade fell, all of them looking around for the new attacker.

"Well, would you look at that," a deep, powerful voice said from above. "Looks like I had that missing piece to end him." In a flash of white and purple, Piccolo himself descended to the ground putting himself in front of Naruto and Gohan. Krillin picked himself up off the ground with the aid of Maron, no longer preoccupied with fending off Roshi.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan yelled happily as his mentor landed.

Piccolo spared a look behind him to glare at the boys, "Gohan, Naruto, you and Krillin need to head to the Lookout. That's where all the trouble's coming from. Take the girl, and get Garlic Jr. out of there before something goes wrong with Kami and Po- " He was forced to jump away as Chi-Chi and the other attacked him, their fangs bared. "Hurry! Get to the tower!" Piccolo roared, taking to the air to avoid the humans.

Spice and the remaining Makyans were on him in moments in ferocious three on one fist fight.

"What about you?!" Naruto yelled, "We can't leave you!"

"I'll be fine, now go!" He yelled, dodging blows, and throwing his own. Then Vinegar hammered him from above, both fists hitting him hard in the back and sending him crashing to the ground. Gohan rushed toward him, only to be caught by Krillin as the infected friends and family converged on the downed Namekian. Piccolo fought them off as well as he could without injuring them, but it was too much to ask. He was holding back, but they were not, and it wasn't long before the smaller Puar flew in and sank her teeth into the Namekian's arm, followed by Yamcha, Bulma, and Chi-Chi, all of them biting him.

"No!" Gohan and Naruto cried out, but it was far too late.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Piccolo roared desperately as the venom began to take hold of him, "GO NOW!"

Gohan and Naruto would have stayed, or rushed in, but Krillin lept forward, scooping both boys up under his arms, and zipped over to grab Maron, "It's too late," he growled, "Let's get outta here!" He took off into the air, Icarus close on his heels.

=x=

The remaining Spice Boys didn't follow them. Thirty minutes into their escape, and there was no sign of them. Gohan and Naruto were flying on their own now, while Maron rode on Icarus, shivering because of the wind whipping by. Naruto flew close to his brother, noticing he was hanging back from Krillin, "Hey, you alright?"

Gohan shook his head, "We shouldn't have left him."

Naruto sighed, "Look, we couldn't do anything when he got bit. You heard those jerks. Once you get bitten, that it. You're one of them."

"I know but - "

"Gohan," Naruto said, bumping into him, smiling sadly at him, "He told us to run. Once we get to this Lookout place, and stop this Garlic Jr. guy, we can put everything back to normal, right?" Gohan rubbed his eyes to clear away the tears.

"Y-yeah, I just - "

"I get it," Naruto said, looking ahead of them, "My master once said that you should never leave a friend behind." The blond noticed that his brother was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. "What?"

"Naruto...you got your memories back?!" Gohan shouted, nearly causing Naruto to fall from his flight. Krillin heard him and slowed down to fly alongside them.

"Seriously?" Krillin asked, "You remember who you are?"

Naruto recovered, only to become nervous as all attention was on him, "W-well, I remember I had training before all this, but I don't remember everything!" The blond said quickly. He sighed, looking down at the land passing by below them, "I...remember a battle...I think. Someone was crying, and I felt cold. I don't know if that was when I was sent here, or not. I do know that I can use some of my old techniques, though." He grinned, rubbing is nose.

Krillin laughed, "Yeah, that blast you used against that guy back there was something else!" He grinned, "Did you see the look on his face when it came at him?"

"And how it expanded!" Gohan said excitedly, "I didn't know that was possible!"

Naruto smiled bashfully, "Well, i think that was taught to me by...my grandfather I think." Naruto said, his eyes turning dull for a moment, and Gohan and Krillin looked at each other.

"So, you know your parents?" It was Maron that asked the question on both their minds.

Naruto blinked as Gohan and Krillin both looked at the blunette in slight shock. "What?"

"They're dead." Was all the blond said before blasting on ahead of them. For once, the ditzy girl felt bad about saying anything.

Gohan sighed, "It's okay, Maron, he's probably still a little shocked from his memories coming back." He said, before flying after the blond. Krillin stayed with the girl for her own safety, that and she'd be yelling after him for leaving her behind anyway, while the two brothers stayed near each other.

In truth, his memories didn't bother the blond as much as he thought. As far as anything went, he could remember voices, and only the blurred images of faces, but nothing more than that. As far as using his Rasenshuriken, that he knew far too well was most likely from muscle memory. He could feel it. He'd done so much, he just didn't remember what he'd done...it was frustrating!

Yet he couldn't bring himself to be sorry about it. Gohan was his brother, and Chi-Chi was his mother, and he loved them both so much that it didn't bother him not knowing where he came from. When he tried to think of his other home, all he got was an image of their home on Mount Paozu, and his garden. The sight of Icarus dozing off near the eggplants, his favorite vegetable. Gohan coming home with a load of fish, or a T-rex chasing him. His mother welcoming them both home after hunting, or asking them about their homework.

That was home.

Naruto could think of nothing else.

Tears stung his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips. No, he didn't need his memories. All he needed was his life here. Peace, that was the one thing he remembered wanting more than anything else in the world, in this life or his old one, and he had it here...all he needed to do was protect it.

"Naruto!" Gohan's voice called out to him. He turned to see the boy speeding toward him. he pulled up alongside him, "You okay, bro? I mean, Maron asked a pretty loaded question to get an answer like that."

As Naruto turned to him, Gohan saw the tears in the blond's eyes, "It's okay. Really. I've got you and Mom, now, and in a few months, Dad'll be home...I've got all I need." He rubbed at his eyes again, "Now, let's go kick this Garlic guy's ass!"

=x=

The flight to Kami's Lookout was quiet after that, with only Maron's complaints about being cold, and the three friends, five if you counted the airhead and the dragonling, found their way to Korin's tower safely.

Much to the cat's displeasure, Krillin insisted that Maron stay with him until the fight was over, which suited Yajirobe fine. Spending a few years with a talking martial artist cat was all well and good, but seeing a bit of female flesh every now and then was better in the fat swordsmen's mind was much better.

"We could use some Senzu Beans, too," Krillin said, catching a certain green-thumbed blond's attention.

"What's a Senzu Bean?" Naruto asked. In answer, Korin produced one to the little seeds and tossed it to the blond. To Naruto, the bean didn't look all that special, but when Korin motioned for him to eat it, and the blond did...wow! "Yikes! What a rush!" Naruto yelped, flexing his arms, "I feel great! And I'm not even hungry like I was a few minutes ago!"

Korin laughed, "That's the best thing about these babies, eat one and you replenish your energy, and give yourself enough nutrition to last at least ten days!"

The garden-loving blond was immediately in the cat's face, much to Korin's surprise as the starry-eyed boy looked at him, "You've gotta tell me how to grow these! Please! Pretty Please!"

"Naruto!" Gohan groaned, practically dragging the blond away from the master. "Sorry, Korin, he really loves to garden!"

"I can see that," Korin chuckled, stroking his whiskers, "Come back down, if you survive, and I might tell you how to grow these." Naruto perked up at this, and nodded as Korin gave a small bag of the beans to Gohan. "Use these sparingly, I've only got so many left." He moved over to the interior room before coming back out with Goku's old Power Pole, and a sword, "You can also take these, you might need the extra help."

"Thank you, Sir," Gohan smiled passing the Power Pole to Naruto, who slipped it onto his back while Gohan shouldered the sword, and the three took off from the tower and flew up.

Korin leaned out and shouted, "Be careful, boys, we don't know how strong he's gotten since his time in the Deadzone!" That was when Maron, of course, started scratching him under the chin like a house cat, "Dammit, I'm not a pet!"

"So what can we expect from this Garlic Jr. guy?" Naruto asked of Gohan and Krillin, "Is he as strong as those guys we ran into back on the island?"

"He's their leader," Krillin said, "We already told you he's an immortal, thanks to the Dragonballs, and he's hellaciously strong. The only way we got him last time is because of Gohan getting pissed and knocking him into the Deadzone he created."

"Really?" Gohan asked, looking down at the former monk, "I did?"

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy, "And I thought my memory was bad."

Krillin chuckled, "Well, he was only two at the time, and he couldn't control his power, so it stands to reason he'd have a little trouble."

Naruto grimaced, "Huh, wish I was that strong when I was little."

"You're still little," Gohan pointed out jeeringly.

"You callin' me short, Gohan!?" Naruto growled.

"Hey, hey, focus here!" Krillin yelled, "We're almost there."

Sure enough, when the blond looked up, there was the bottom of the Lookout. "Wow, what the heck's holding it up there?!" Naruto asked, seeing nothing at all supporting the huge construct.

"Magic. Mister Popo's a Genie that keeps the place safe and maintained." Krillin explained, slowing in their flight. "Let's keep our energy low. We don't know if he's expecting us, yet."

Naruto and Gohan nodded, allowing their energies to drop to the barest minimum, barely allowing them to maintain flight. As the trio rose above the platform's grounds, they were met with the sight of a short, blue-skinned being smiling at them. Gohan and Krillin stiffened at the sight of the small Makyan, but Naruto, having never met him before, hung back, reaching for his staff in case he would need it.

The Makyan laughed upon seeing the two familiar faces, "I've been waiting for you." He said, "You don't know how much I've thought about strangling the life out of you, little brat." He said, directing his glare to Gohan. "Thanks to you, I was trapped in that hell for four years, and now, thanks you to the Makyo Star, I can finally have my revenge!"

Gohan stepped in front of Naruto, partially hiding him from view, "What did you do to our friends?!"

"Hmm?" Garlic Jr. chuckled, "Oh, you mean the Black Water Mist? I have to wonder why you didn't just allow your friends to infect you. It would have made it so much easier...but then again, it would ruin all the fun I would have beating the life out of you."

Naruto, unseen by Garlic, was powering up his Shot Gun attack, but, unfortunately, Garlic Jr. was adept at sensing energy attacks. He sent a blast toward the trio, the three of them splitting off in different directions, "SHOT GUN!"

The Makyan leader was surprised by the ferocity of the attack as it tore the tiled floor of the Lookout, but he made no move to avoid it. Naruto grinned as the multiple bullets struck their target. "HELL YEAH!"

His celebration was short-lived, however, as the smoke cleared and Garlic was revealed, smirking evilly at the airborne blond. "Is that all?"

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan called out. His blast roared from his palms.

"Destruco Disc!" Krillin roared. Both attacks roared toward the Makyan, only for Garlic to stand still. He batted Gohan's attack aside as if it were nothing, and caught Krillin's disc, whipping around to hurl it right at Naruto. Naruto hurriedly formed his own attack and hurled his Rasenshuriken at the disc, the explosion rocking the entire Lookout, and shrouding the young blond in smoke.

Garlic Jr. smirked, "You're all so pathetically weak."

Suddenly Naruto shot out of the smoke...followed by another Naruto.

Garlic was surprised at the speed of the blond, momentarily losing his footing as both blonds careened toward him, kicking him in the face, and sending him flying. "Gohan!"

"Masenko-HAAA!" Gohan roared, firing his strongest attack. The attack struck home. "Krillin!"

"Right!" The former monk grinned, "KA ME HA ME HAAAA!" The blue beam attack surged forth, finding a target in the smoke, and exploded.

Krillin and Naruto landed by Gohan as the smoke rolled off of the Makyan. "Did we get him?" Gohan asked.

"No," Krillin growled, "Feel that? He's still going strong."

Naruto growled in frustration, "How do we beat someone like him?"

"You don't," said a voice behind him. Naruto whipped around as a blast exploded against his back. The poor blond was sent tumbling end over end until he crashed into the pillars of the palace, becoming buried under the rubble.

"Naruto!"

=x=

He was in a dark place...a very dark place. He could hear the slow drip of water somewhere nearby. There was a searing pain in his back, recalling the sizzling attack the Makyan had launched at him from behind.

A dark chuckle sounded from the darkness, "Oh, its so good to see you again, little one, but you've grown so soft." A growling rumble of a voice said, "Where is the warrior I watched wage war against a madman? And where is the man I watched pay back the fool that betrayed him. Show me, Naruto, show me the strength you once held!"

=x=

Meanwhile, on the outside, Gohan and Krillin were not having an easy time. The Spice Boy's had shown up along with an infected Piccolo, and were beating the tar out of them. Piccolo raised Gohan up by his throat, his clawed hand poised for a kill strike when Garlic Jr. stopped him. "On second thought, I think I will finish this one off."

Unbeknownst to the Makyan, Piccolo was totally un-effected, and was reaching for his robes when, suddenly, something caught all their attention. The rubble pile that Naruto's broken body lay under started to rumble. The stone floor beneath it started to crack as a massive power level began to rise. Spice and the other Makyans froze. Garlic Jr. looked at the pile in interest.

"Hmm, that one's stronger than I thought he was," the diminutive demon said, "He'll make a good pet after I'm through with him." With that, a roar unlike any other erupted from the pile, exploding out and throwing debris all around as a red aura surrounded the blond, his eyes white with rage, his hair standing on end and flowing back over his scalp.

* * *

 _ **Anyway, as per request, after this chapter the poll will be reset because ot the two one-shots I published. Zangya's still a choice so Zangya lovers hit it! Also, thank you, thank you, thank you to any and everyone that read those two stories, they were a joy to write, and it's wonderful to see so many enjoyed them. Until next time!**_

 _ **Next time: Dead Zone**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heh, sorry this took so damned long, but I got stuck really bad with this chapter, I wanted to stick with a bit of Cannon, but I ended up butchering it :p Hopefully I'll do better with the next one. Also, as an announcement, the winner of the pairing Pole is none other than our darling little Forte. Now, for those of you that wish to see where Viola's storyline, I'll see what I can do about furthering that story up into the bit where Naruto returns to Earth._**

 _ **5: Deadzone**_

* * *

King Kai's antenna straightened out with a spark of electricity. "My goodness. That old coot was right, the boy is powerful." The Kai said, smirking, "Still, it's a shame that he came here to get away from fighting and ended up fighting again."

"Which is exactly why I brought him here," said a voice from behind him, which King Kai spared a small glance at the God behind him, "In his old world, death was rampant, and would follow him throughout his life until it drove him mad. Here, death isn't permanent until old age takes you."

King Kai snorted, "Is that the only reason you brought him here? If so, then why take his memories away? Surely he'd want to remember his loved ones?"

The God shook his head with a heavy sigh, "No, he would seek to return to that place. That was something I could not allow...not after what happened. The curse would have been reborn once more, and I fear that that world wouldn't have survived a fourth clash."

King Kai nodded, "I can understand that, and it seems to me that the boy's gotten quite attached to this world. He has a mother, brother, and soon he'll have a father. But that last memory would have helped him achieve a new level of power greater than this, you know?"

"He isn't ready for that," the God said, sighing, "Can't you feel it? He's lost control of himself from just this small bit of power."

=x=

Naruto's roar cut across the Lookout tower with the force of a bomb going off, even Garlic was surprised. The boy, though still a humanoid, had undergone a frightful transformation. The once thin whisker-like marks on his face had darkened and spread, making him look feral while his eyes had gone completely white. His hair, wilder than before, had turned a burnt orange.

Piccolo, taking advantage of the confusion, reached into the Makyan's robes and shouted, "Krillin!" He threw the two bottles toward the bald monk, who smashed them on the floor.

"What?!" Spice roared, "You should've been loyal!"

Before Piccolo could reply, Naruto shot forward, and slammed into Spice as Kami and Mr. Popo took off from their prison and inside the Lookout. Gohan dropped to the ground and fired a blast at Garlic Jr.'s face, blinding him, while Piccolo went after Vinegar.

"Get him off me!" Spice roared as Naruto ripped into his arm with his teeth, completely unaware of his surroundings except for the tinny taste of blood in his mouth. The blue-skinned Makyan blasted the boy in the face, dislodging him for a moment, only to have a blast in return thrown at him from the boy's mouth.

Spice was sent rolling back to the edge of the Lookout, and Naruto was after him like a wolf after a rabbit, down on all fours, and barreling toward him with a savagery Piccolo had only seen when Gohan had transformed into a Great Ape. Naruto fired off another blast from his mouth, followed by a volley of the shots, hammering away at Spice, the Makyan trying to defend himself.

Piccolo was faring better against Vinegar only because it was one on one, Salt was too preoccupied with Krillin and Gohan, who were barely able to keep up with the shortest Makyan.

Garlic Jr. was still recovering from having his eyes blasted out by Gohan. Unfortunately, being an immortal meant most of his body parts would eventually grow back.

Naruto saw this as the Makyan king rubbed at his eyes, and switched targets. With a savage roar, the feral blond crashed into him, rolling them both to the center area, smashing through one of the pillars. Garlic threw him off easily, and Naruto skidded on all fours, keeping his claws dug into the stone floor to keep from being thrown off the tower.

Letting loose another roar, Naruto blasted him with another shot from his mouth. Garlic smirked and batted it away like it was nothing. "Is that all you have, brat?"

Naruto snarled at him, and raised his head, his tail flipping above him. Bolts of power started flashing around him as he gathered energy from around him, and Gohan was nearly knocked out he was so stunned by what he was seeing. Red and blue orbs were floating around his brother, converging into a smaller, black ball over his mouth.

"That...that looks like Daddy's Spirit Bomb!" Gohan shouted.

Piccolo spared the boy a glance, "That's no Spirit Bomb." He said, looking toward the blond, "Whatever it is, it feels evil."

The ball compressed to the size of a marble before Naruto, to their surprise, swallowed it.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Krillin shouted, his battle with Salt forgotten for the moment as both human and Makyan took in the strange sight as Naruto's form expanded to near comical proportions. The steam coming out of his mouth made the monk shiver as it passed his fangs. "Uh, guys, what happens now?"

Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hit the dirt!" Piccolo roared.

The energy was unleashed.

Garlic Jr. laughed madly as the beam shredded through him, "Now this is a fight!" He cackled, "Come on, boy, you can do better than that!" Unfortunately, even as the Makyan was nearly blasted in half by Naruto's attack, the blond's time had run out.

Everything about him seemed to cool down and return to normal as his cerulean eyes returned, and his claws became hands once again. Naruto was exhausted from the temporary power boost, and slumped to the ground.

"Oh?" Garlic Jr. chuckled, "Seems like that really was all you had." He laughed loudly as his side regenerated, "I, however, am just getting started!" He roared, his size increasing. Naruto gazed up at the now giant Makyan. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair, hauling him up to face him. "So, boy, what's it to be? Slow...or quick?" He pressed his clawed hands into the blond's stomach, making him wince, but he was determined not to scream as painful as it was.

"D...Do your worst, freak!" Naruto spat on his face, enraging the Makyan into slamming him head first into the floor. "GAH!"

"Naruto!" Piccolo roared, flying toward the pair, only for pain to start racing through his body as Kami's link to him made the Namekian suffer his pain as the former Guardians took their anger out on the aged Kami.

"Naruto, no!" Gohan roared angrily and blasted toward them, slamming into Makyan. Naruto staggered to his feet, his head throbbing as he watched Gohan laying into Garlic.

"Brat." Naruto turned around to find Spice there, holding his injured arm, "I'm gonna make you pay for this!"

Naruto groaned, _Please...let me have enough left..._ He thought as Spice charged him. He gathered what little energy he had left into the tip of his finger, and fired one last shot into the Makyan's head, splattering him with blood.

 _Naruto looked down at his chest, seeing the hand protruding from his rib cage from behind him. Naruto slowly turned, but only saw a dark head of hair that belonged to his attacker. Gritting his teeth, he gathered his energy into his palm and whipped around, intending to end whoever his killer was. His eyes were met with darker eyes, black as coal, and a pale face that was lit up in a small smile._

 _"Good-bye, Dobe."_

Naruto staggered back from Spice's body as the vision faded, and shook his head. "Wha - "

"You little bastard!" Vinegar roared, barreling toward the blond, only to get crashed into by Salt, thrown by Krillin.

"Naruto!" Krilling knelt next to the blond, holding out a Senzu Bean, "Hurry up and eat this!"

Naruto nodded and crunched down on the bean, "Thanks, Krillin."

Krillin helped the blond Saiyan to his feet, "Don't mention it, kid. I owed you one." Krillin grinned, "Think you can still get a few shots off?"

Naruto nodded, but suddenly, the ground beneath their feet started to shake, and the sky turned red. Garlic cackled, "You're too late!" He roared as he bashed Gohan away, "The Makyo Star is so close to Earth now that my power's unstoppable!"

Naruto looked up at the gleaming red planetoid in awe, "Wh-what the - ?"

"That's not good," Krillin stammered.

Piccolo cracked an eye open, "D-destroy it!" He ground out, "If the star's destroyed, he'll be sucked back into the Deadzone!"

Krillin and Naruto looked at each other, "I don't think I'm strong enough for that."

"Me neither," Naruto whimpered, "I don't even know how I did half the things I did!"

"You won't get the chance!" Yelled Vinegar and Salt as the barreled back into the fray while Gohan still engaged Garlic. Krillin had had enough of both of them by this time. Naruto went on the attack, shooting a ki blast right in Salt's face, followed by Krillin delivering a devastating kick to the short Makyan's head, twisting it around at a sharp angle and earning a loud crack as the the Makyan went careening across the Lookout.

Vinegar roared in anger as he bore down on them, but Naruto already had his fist cocked back, "SHOTGUN!"

=x=

"He's doing well," said the god, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

King Kai nodded, "He was close to going Super Saiyan for a moment, there...what was that blast he used from his mouth? The black ball he swallowed?"

"That was something from his old world, much like that massive shuriken he used against that other Makyan." The god said, looking at the Kai, "It's called a Tailed Beast Ball."

King Kai nodded, "Quite powerful, almost as powerful as Goku's Spirit Bomb."

The god nodded, turning his attention back to the battle, "Ah, this could be bad."

=x=

Naruto and Krillin shot into the fray with Garlic Jr. giving Gohan some much needed aid against the transformed Makyan. Garlic batted Gohan aside in favor of the fresh warriors. Naruto threw a Ki enhanced punch at the Makyan and hammered him in the stomach while Krillin did a rolling kick to the side of his neck, hoping to snap it. Against normal opponents, either attack would have done substantial damage, but the Makyan prince was immortal, and not easily injured.

Naruto and Krillin were sent sprawling across the ground, skidding to a halt next to a recovering Gohan.

"This is getting us nowhere," the young Saiyan half-blood panted, "How do we beat him?"

Naruto glanced at him, "Piccolo said we needed to destroy that red planet thing." He pointed to the Makyo Star above, "But I don't think I have anything strong enough to do that."

Krillin was sweating a little as he looked from the star to the Makyan, "Would a triple Kamehameha work?"

Naruto groaned, "I've never done one before!"

"Use your Spirit Gun, then," Gohan said, nodding to his blond brother, "But we need to get him, too!"

"How?" Both Krillin and Naruto asked.

Gohan was watching as Garlic Jr. just stood there, smirking at them, "He knows we can't beat him like this. Shenron's magic really did a number on him, and without Dad around, there's really no threat. He'll keep playing with us until he wants to kill us himself."

Naruto shivered, "Not paintin' a pretty picture here, Bro."

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Krillin asked, a little blue in the face.

"We get in close, and let him have everything we've got, while aiming at that star, too." Gohan said, "Straight up."

Krillin looked up, "Think it'll work?"

"Maybe?" Naruto sighed, "But it's all we've got, and I'm all for getting rid of this jerk."

"Alright," Gohan nodded, "Together then."

"Ready," Naruto grunted. "Set...GO!"

The three of them bolted toward the Makyan prince, Garlic Jr. grinning madly as he dove for them, his clawed hands extended. "Good plan," Garlic Jr. sneered, startling Gohan, who was in the lead, "But you forget, my people's hearing is better than a Namekians!" He swiped his claws across Gohan front, throwing the boy across the Lookout.

Next he lashed out at Krillin, kicking him in the face, then kneeing him in the stomach before bashing him down with a doubled up fist.

Naruto was next. But the blond wasn't about to go down without doing some sort of damage as the Makyan came at him. As Garlic Jr. slashed at him, he ducked and dodged to the side, out of his reach while powering up for one last blast. Performing the After Image, Naruto reappeared above the Makyan. "Point blank, asshole!" Naruto roared, "SPIRIT GUN!"

Garlic Jr. growled as the light of the blast enveloped his face and head for a moment, and Naruto dropped to the ground while the smoldering stump began to slowly regrow itself. He clawed his way away from the immortal monster and toward his brother, hoping he was alright.

He was completely out of energy for once.

 _Dammit_ , Naruto thought, _this can't be happening!_

 _But it is._

 _Huh?_ Naruto looked around in confusion, "What was - "

 _T'was I, child. There is no time to explain, but you must fire your Spirit Gun at the Makyo Star before Garlic Jr. regenerates._

 _I don't know who you are, but I don't have anything left!_ Naruto growled, rolling himself over, and gazing up at the angry red planetoid, _I gave that last attack everything I had!_

 _Indeed you did, but you have more locked within yourself. In time, you will learn to harness that power, but for now, you must look deep within to gather enough to strike the planet down._

 _How?_ Naruto asked tiredly.

 _Get angry, Naruto._ The strange voice said, _You must unleash all of the anger you hold toward Garlic Jr. against that star. Feel it. Harness it._ Naruto blinked, but raised his right hand in the finger-gun that was to be his weapon, _All of your friends are now demonic beings under his control._ A small flame erupted in Naruto's chest as he thought of Bulma, Yamcha and Roshi.

Garlic Jr.'s head finally grew back, and the Makyan cracked his neck. He looked toward the blond Saiyan that had caused him pain, and glared, "You die first, brat." He growled, beginning to stalk toward him.

 _Your loving mother even struck your brother because of that monster._ Naruto growled as the flame in his chest turned into an inferno. He channeled all of his remaining energy into his finger, a small bead forming at the tip. _Now he wishes to kill you, your brother, and your friends because you wish to stop him. Will you allow that?_

"NO!" Naruto roared, and the beam shot forth from his finger, sailing high.

"What was that supposed to be?" Garlic Jr. sneered as he approached the boy, and bent to pick him up by the throat, "Such a feeble attempt wouldn't even be enough to scratch the surface of - "

 _ **THOOOOOM**_

Even as Naruto's life hung by a thread, the beam of light shot from his hand pierced through the planet. Boring through the surface like a needle through cloth, burrowing deeper and deeper. The core of the planet was drilled through like it was nothing, and the beam shot right through to the other side and vanished into space.

Garlic Jr. whipped around as the Makyo Star began to rumble, cracks visible on the surface as the core began to die. In a burst of light, the planet exploded, leaving nothing but a red sky. The Makyan prince screamed in rage as his form began to wither, and the sky itself seemed to crack, and shatter as a void opened behind him.

Naruto was dropped in Garlic's haste to flee, but it was for nothing as the Makyan felt the pull of his own curse, lifting him from the ground as he tried to get away. Naruto scrabbled against the ground for purchase as the suction of the Dead Zone threatened to pull him in as well. Garlic Jr. passed him and grabbed him by the tail, causing pain to shoot through the young Saiyan.

"I won't go back alone!" Garlic roared as he was dragged away.

Naruto kicked at him feeble, but his strength was fading with the grip he had on his tail.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Naruto looked up as Piccolo's spiraling beam attack sailed over his head, and straight into Garlic Jr.'s arm. Garlic Jr.'s scream echoed across the void as he was hurled back into his prison. Naruto's strength failed him for a moment, and was picked up from the ground, and pulled toward the Dead Zone.

"Naruto!" Gohan yelled from the ground.

Naruto just smiled his good-bye to him.

"No you don't!" Krillin's voice yelled, and Naruto felt a pair strong arms around him, hauling him away, "I gotcha, buddy, I gotcha!"

The void of the Dead Zone began to close, and Naruto and Krillin landed on the ground next to their friends, Piccolo and Gohan smiling weakly at the pair. "It's over." Piccolo smiled, looking at the two young Saiyans, "I'm proud of you...both of you, boys."

Naruto gave a cheesy grin while Gohan smiled at his teacher.

=x=

King Kai smiled at his guest, "Wasn't that cheating a little bit?" He asked, "Technically, Gods in general aren't supposed to interfere with such things. Leave that to the calamity Gods, like Beerus."

The God just gave a tired smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, my good Kai." He said, "I was merely giving a small bit of...advice, so to speak."

King Kai just laughed, "Don't tell the other's, but you're by far my favorite God in this or the other dimensions."

* * *

 _ **With luck, and the will of a certain God, Naruto and Co. have survived their first real test without everyone's favorite knucklehead Saiyan Hero. Naruto's memory continues to come back to him in the midst of battle, even though the gentle soul only wants peace. Find out what happens next time on DBZ: FOAG!**_

 _ **Next Time: Nightmare Returns! Frieza Comes to Earth!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This follows the filler Episode pretty close, but I hope you like a few of the moments :p**_

 _ **6: Nightmare Returns! Frieza Comes To Earth!**_

* * *

"ICARUS! GET OUTTA MY GARDEN!" Naruto roared angrily brandishing a broom at the purple dragon in an attempt to shoo the hungry animal away. Gohan looked up from his studies for a moment to peer out the window in time to see his adoptive brother chasing after the dragon with a large watermelon in his mouth, and Naruto hot on his tail.

Gohan laughed as the pair made a pass around the house out of sight. Of course, such levity wasn't appreciated by Gohan's tutor. Apparently, even though Chi-Chi had had his best interests at heart, Mr. Shu was not the best tutor. Far from it, while his mother wasn't looking he was brandishing a whip at Gohan's back. The only reason Gohan hadn't lost his temper with the man was because the whip cracks felt like tickles to the young half-Saiyan.

But his contempt for the blond boy that had opted out for his garden was evident in the vile sneer on his face. "Such a noisy brat." He said, "He'll never amount to anything other than a loathsome farmer at this rate."

Gohan grit his teeth over that one. Naruto just liked growing things more than schoolwork was all. Their mother was fine with that. So why couldn't Shou shut his mouth?

"Naruto, let Icarus have that one," he heard ChiChi call out, "Gohan was growing that one for him!"

"It's not the melon I'm upset about," Naruto yelled, "He just ate all the eggplants again! Dammit Icarus!"

"RARK!" Squawked the little dragon.

"Son Naruto, you watch your language!" ChiChi yelled, "And Icarus, if I catch you in the strawberries again, you're going on the dinner table!"

"Mom!" Gohan yelled, "Leave Icarus alone!"

Shu cracked his whip at him, "Get back to work!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was grumbling as he started working on fixing up the garden again. It had been almost six months since the incident with Garlic Jr. and things were back to normal in no time at all. The blond, however, still felt as though something was wrong. The voice he'd heard during the battle hadn't called out to him again, and the boy had so much he wanted to know. Like why his memory was sealed away.

 _Still_ , Naruto thought as he re-planted one of the uprooted eggplants, _it's not like I've got room to complain. If what I've seen is right, then I really am better off not knowing, kyu_. He rose, dusting off his hands, "There, all better." He commented. He glanced off to the side, noticing a certain purple dragon gazing at his squash patch greedily. "NYA, don't even think about it, kyu!" Naruto roared, bouncing up on his tail.

Icarus squawked, and high-tailed it into the woods before the blond Saiyan could get after him again. Naruto, still balancing on his tail, placed his arms behind his head, and grinned, "Yeah! Serves ya right, ya mooch! Kyu!"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Naruto dropped to the ground, the fur on his tail standing on end as ChiChi screeched. A moment later, who should come flying through the window, but Mr. Shu.

Shu picked himself up off the ground and started running right when it mattered because ChiChi was right behind him, madder than a wet sabertooth. Naruto went to the window to where Gohan was leaning out to watch their mother chasing off his tutor.

"How'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

"He said Dad was worthless, and said I had no potential for school, and that you were just a idiotic delinquent," Gohan said, rattling off all the insults hurled at the Son family males after he'd stood up to the brutish tutor. "I think he should've stopped while he was ahead."

"Yeah...hey, is that Dad's Power Pole she's swinging at him?" Naruto asked as ChiChi continued to chase Shu.

"No, that's Granpa Roshi's Bansho Fan," Gohan smirked, looking over at the garden. "Hey, Icarus, don't eat all the cabbages!"

"WHAT!" Naruto roared, whipping around, and sure enough, there was Icarus with a cabbage in his jaws, ready to crunch down. "DAMMIT YA STUPID LIZARD! HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YA!? STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY GARDEN, KYU!"

Gohan laughed as Naruto took off after the family pet once again, the dragon cooing happily at him as the blond gave chase. Honestly, Gohan was getting more laughs out of this day than anyone else. Getting rid of his tutor was just a bonus.

Meanwhile, in West City's Capsule Corporation, a certain bluenette was leading a recently returned prince through her home, with an agitated Yamcha trailing behind them, and Krillin bringing up the rear.

"So, you weren't able to find Goku at all?" Yamcha asked, baiting him, "I thought you'd be able to sense his energy by now? You know, since he's stronger than you and all?"

Vegeta glared at the human fighter, "He is not stronger than me! Just because he became a Super Saiyan, doesn't make him stronger!"

"He beat Frieza, and you didn't," Yamcha pointed out. Vegeta growled, very close to blasting him. Bulma, however, had had enough.

Both Saiyan and human soon found themselves on the receiving ends of a powerful slap, courtesy of the woman. "What the devil is wrong with you, woman?!" Vegeta roared.

"Yeah, what gives, why'd ya have to hit me?!" Yamcha whined.

Bulma just glared at both of them, her hands on her hips, "Because," she pointed at Vegeta, "There will be no fighting inside the house, and we both know you'd mop the floor with him," she said, getting an indignant 'Hey!' from Yamcha before turning her wrath on him, "And you were baiting him, you idiot! Do you want to get blown up again? You haven't been training since we all got back to Earth, you've just been playing baseball!"

"It's called a career!" Yamcha growled, "We can't all be filthy rich like you, ya bi- " SMACK Vegeta was treated to sight of Yamcha being sent flying across the room as Bulma delivered one powerful slap to the man's face.

 _Damn, she's got a mean backhand._ The prince thought in approval, smirking at the downed warrior.

Bulma huffed, "Serves you right, Desert Boy. Now, call me that one more time and we're finished, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Yamcha said, having forgotten that the 'B' word was taboo around the heiress. "Very sorry."

Krillin sighed, "Here we go again."

"Good," Bulma said, then snapped her fingers, "Come on, Prince Smells-A-Lot, you need a shower."

Vegeta growled, his eye twitching as he heard the snickers of the two Earth men, "Woman, you will show respect to the prince of all Saiyans- "

"Who consist of you, Goku, Little Naruto, and Gohan at the moment," Bulma quipped, glancing back at the man, "Find a few more Saiyans, like say, a hundred or so, then I'll treat you like a prince."

Vegeta just stared at the woman, mouth agape, while Krillin and Yamcha had a laugh at his expense. "Shut your mouths or I'll blast you!" Vegeta roared at the pair, before reluctantly following the woman.

Krillin just chuckled, "And to think, we used to be afraid of that guy!"

"Yeah," Yamcha grumbled, "But I don't like the way he was looking at Bulma..."

Krillin crossed his arms, "Now that's your fault," he said, looking at his friend, "You know as well as I do that Vegeta's attracted to strength, and Bulma's powerful in her own way. She's got money, brains, looks, and one mean punch, even for a normal human."

"Yeah, but - "

"But nothing, Yamcha," Krillin said, "If you keep going, I can almost bet you'll be looking for a new girlfriend."

Yamcha growled, and picked himself up off the ground, "S'not like I don't have a lot to choose from, it's just that Bulma's the kind'a girl I always hoped to marry."

Krillin kept his peace on that part. In all honesty, Bulma didn't seem to be the marrying type to the former monk.

Vegeta, while not caring for the woman's attitude, did admit that he wouldn't mind being clean after so long in space. And his armor was nigh un-repairable. Bulma stood waiting for the clothes, and Vegeta glared. "Are the women of Earth in the habit of watching men undress?" He asked.

Bulma felt heat rushing to her cheeks, "Hmph, you've got nothing I haven't seen already, and I'm betting it's not much to look at." She huffed before leaving the room, leaving Vegeta glaring after her.

"Damned if she didn't get the last word in," Vegeta grumbled as he disrobed and stepped into the shower stall. Bulma took a chance and swept in, retrieving the ruined clothes and leaving a fresh set for him, smiling as she left a bright pink shirt for him with the words "Bad Man" written in black letters on the back.

 _He's gonna be pissed about that,_ Bulma thought to herself, but admitted that he'd look cute in it. At least she'd get to tease him a little more.

"Hey, servant woman, bring me a towel!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "The name is 'Bulma', and you'd better learn to ask nicely when you want something!"

"Forget it, then!" Vegeta snapped.

"Fine drip dry for all I care!" Bulma snapped back, whirling around and leaving.

Vegeta resisted the urge to shout that he would gladly drip dry rather than ask for anything "nicely", but realized that he'd sound like nothing more than a child. He wouldn't stoop that low.

He stepped out of the shower, and found a towel waiting for him, and a set of clothes...however..."Hey, Bulma, what is this?!"

Bulma giggled to herself, pretending not to hear him, and brought out a plate of barbeque for the Yamcha and Krillin while they waited for Vegeta. "Oh, my, I thought I heard my name being used by someone," she said, sounding disturbingly like her mother, "But that couldn't be, because I'm just a 'servant girl', right boys?" She grinned.

Krillin chuckled wondering what she'd done to aggravate the Saiyan now. "You know you're playing with fire, right?"

Bulma giggled again, shrugging, "So is he." She said, "There's nothing badder than an Earthling woman."

"Bulma!" Vegeta snapped coming out of the bathroom in his new attire, "What the hell did you give me to wear?! This is a woman's color!"

Bulma turned around after setting the food on the table, and smiled, "Well, don't you look cute?" She said, causing Yamcha and Krillin to outright laugh at the man.

"Shut up, or I'll incinerate you!" Vegeta snapped, stopping their laughter, "Bulma, are you trying to make a mockery of me?! Why must I wear this pathetic color?!"

Bulma giggled, "Well, since you're so small, that's the only thing that would fit."

Vegeta's eye began to twitch violently. _Damn this woman!_

Krillin, seeing the look of pure rage on the Saiyan's face, decided to try and change the subject. "Uh, Bulma, how's Naruto doing? I haven't seen him since that whole thing with Garlic Jr.!"

Vegeta momentarily forgot about his revenge against the blue-haired heiress at the mention of the small blond Saiyan, "That little runt is still running around with Kakarot's brat?"

Bulma turned back to him and nodded, "Yup, that little guy's gotten pretty strong, too, from what I've heard about their fight with Garlic Jr." She said, "Not even a Super Saiyan and he's already stronger than a certain prince I know."

"Woman, you're pushing your luck with me!" Vegeta snapped.

"Uh, barbeque anyone?" Krillin said quickly, hoping to avert a fight.

Back with the Son household, the afternoon was wearing on as Naruto and Gohan started the usual training routine, with Naruto still getting a handle on his increased power levels. Since the battle on the Lookout, both he and Gohan had been getting steadily stronger.

"Blunderbuss!" Naruto roared, trying to catch his brother off guard with a new technique. Three balls of energy formed at his fist, cocked back as he would with his Shot Gun, only the energy was far more concentrated.

Gohan knocked them away with a little difficulty as he dashed in, roundhousing the blond into a tree before he bounced off using his tail and sprung into the air, firing off multiple blasts from his Spirit Gun. Gohan shot into the air after him while avoiding the attacks.

"Come on, Naruto, you gotta do better than that!" Gohan laughed happily as he zoomed after him.

"Oh, yeah?!" Naruto grinned and U-turned on him, slamming into him with a powerful knee to the stomach, and hammered him in the back with a double axe handle, sending the blackette hurtling toward the ground.

ChiChi was watching the pair from the kitchen window as she prepared dinner, smiling fondly at them, "Those two boys," she sighed with a shake of her head, "They're just like that goofball husband of mine, and one of them doesn't even know him." She giggled, sighing as a pang of longing hit her. She missed her darling idiot. "It won't be long now," she reminded herself, remembering what the Namekian Dragon had told them about his return. "It should really be any day now. Oh, I can't wait for him to meet little Naruto!" She smiled, hoping that he would accept the boy, and knew her fears to be false the moment the rose up. Goku would love the boy as much as she did.

"NOT THE TAIL!" Gohan yelped as she saw Naruto hanging onto the boy's tail while both of them were hanging from a tree, Gohan clinging to a branch, while Naruto had a hold of his tail.

ChiChi giggled, "Oh, you two." She laughed, then called out, "Boys, dinner time!"

Naruto grinned and dropped to the ground, having Gohan land on top of him a moment later as the scrambled toward the house. Suddenly, Gohan stopped, looking toward the sea. Naruto saw this and stopped himself, "Gohan?"

"Someone's coming," Gohan mumbled, "And they're powerful...is it Dad?"

Naruto's brow rose, and looked out in the same direction Gohan was looking, letting his sense travel. It was a power level, a monstrous one. It made Garlic Jr. look like a guppy sitting next to a whale.

"Um, Gohan...I don't think that's your dad," Naruto said, beginning to shiver, "That feels...cold."

Meanwhile, Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha had felt the same energy reading, and the two that had actually been up close and personal with the being that energy belonged to felt a cold chill run down their spines.

"Vegeta...it's not possible," Krillin said to the Saiyan prince, "Goku killed him, right?!"

Vegeta ground his teeth together, "I don't know, but there's no mistaking that power. Frieza's here!"

* * *

 _ **Another short chapter, shorter than the last, I know, that follows the Cannon storyline, with a few small variations thrown in, but things are gonna heat up fast, because not only do we have the short Trunks Saga coming up (Why did that make that a Saga anyway?), but we also have the Three Year blank period coming up, bringing in the first Lemon of the story to a head, and guess who it is (Note: Not Naruto, he's 7). Plus we will be having the first movie arc in the story coming into play. Cooler's Revenge!**_

 _ **Next Time: Goku Returns! A Warning from the Future!**_


End file.
